


I'm Not Used To This Feeling

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Cassian and Jyn fluff fic inspired by the song "This Feeling" by  Abby Anderson.Jyn isn't used to the emotions Cassian is stirring in her.





	I'm Not Used To This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasLTD
> 
> "This Feeling" belongs to Abby Anderson

When Leia had suggested they get drinks at the new bar in town, with the promise of a good DJ and a plethora of mixed drinks, Jyn agreed easily enough. More often than not she frequented dive bars with Bodhi, Kes, Shara, and Han. While Leia regularly showed up, with Kay and Cassian in tow, Jyn knew that dive bars weren't exactly Leia's preferred type of watering hole.

Originally Jyn had only known Han and Bodhi, Bodhi being her "adopted" brother and Han through work. The first time Leia had walked into Hoth Bar and Han had elbowed Jyn and bet her he would have the lovely, dark haired woman in white's number by the end of the night, Jyn had laughed in his face. Leia had worn a white on white suit and looked far more sophisticated than anyone they were used to seeing. Jyn had laughed even harder when Leia had turned Han down flat, much to the amusement of her companions, introduced later to Jyn as Cassian and Kay.

Jyn had never expected to see Leia at Hoth again, but then Jyn and Han's friend Kes had dragged her along with him and his wife Shara to Hoth one night for karaoke. Jyn and Leia ended up bonding over Leia rejecting Han's attempts at flirting and Jyn laughing at the results. Leia soon became a regular at Karaoke Night, and often brought Cassian and Kay with her. Near as Jyn could tell, Leia, Cassian, and Kay all worked for the local big name newspaper, not that they ever talked much about work while they were out except to bitch about what a hard ass their editor was.

It turned out Shara and Kes knew Kay and Cassian from their time in the military (small world really). Meanwhile Bodhi delivered flowers for Baze and Chirrut, and Jyn ran the office in Han's autoshop.

Over a series of months they all became friends, until Jyn realized they'd been meeting regularly for Karaoke, and later barbecues, and hanging out in general for over two years. They were an eclectic group, but Jyn liked the company of every one of them, even Kay. She and Kay had long ago settled into a pattern of pretending to hate each other when really they just liked ribbing each other.

They didn't all always hang out together. They hung out in different combinations, and there were nights it was just her and Cassian, eating Chinese takeout and bonding over their love of old 80s Sci Fi movies. As time went on, she called Cassian as often as Bodhi, Baze, or Chirrut when she needed a little help, and Cassian returned the favor.

They were friends, good friends, and whether they hung out just the two of them or with everyone, it didn't really matter.

So when Leia had suggested they all go to the new bar, Yavin 4, Jyn had instantly agreed. 

When she'd found out that it was an upscale bar that required a an attire other than her usual occasionally grease stained cargo pants and tshirt, Jyn began to feel a bit of trepidation.

She felt even more when Leia had informed her that she and Shara, were going to take Jyn out dress shopping for the evening.

"I have dresses, I don't need another," Jyn argued as she sat with Leia and Shara at lunch, idly tossing a fry across the table at Shara.

"A black dress you wear once in a blue moon to a funeral and that hideous gingham thing do not count, Jyn," Leia replied calmly. "It's a new setting. Besides, it will give you a chance to show off for Cassian."

Jyn almost choked on her coffee. 

Shara burst out laughing, and took several moments to recover. "Oh Jyn, the expression on your face! You and Cassian are so obvious, to everyone but each other, evidently! Even Kay complains about Cassian giving you puppy dog eyes."

Jyn flushed red. "Cassian does not ever look at me that way."

"Yes," Leia said, stealing a fry from Jyn's plate," He does."

Jyn glanced down at her food, unusually quiet. Normally she'd have a snappy comeback. That gave Shara and Leia pause as they regarded their friend.

"I don't really have a great track record with relationships, or anything really," Jyn said softly. The group knew only that Jyn had no contact with her father after walking in on an argument between her and Bodhi about it when Jyn had received a letter from her father. Jyn and Bodhi had both been in foster care until Baze and Chirrut had taken them in during high school. jyn had a string of bad relationships and had never really introduced anyone she was dating to the group.

"You've got good friendships with us," Leia pointed out gently. "Though you have tried to push us away once or twice."

"Yeah, it took awhile," Jyn admitted. She bit her lip and met their gaze. "You really think Cassian likes me that way?"

Shara snorted. "I know he does."

Jyn could almost hear Kay ribbing her now about being afraid to take a chance when there was a high probability of something.

"Fine, we'll go dress shopping."

So now she stood with Kes and Shara, and Han who had actually cleaned up for once and was wearing a button down and slacks, on the street, waiting for Leia, Cassian, and Kay.

Kes looked perfectly comfortable in his chinos and button down, and Shara cut quite a figure in her black dress. 

Jyn wore a striped and sequined red and white dress herself, with a pair of matching red pumps, and her hair pulled back into a messy bun. Han had actually whistled when he saw her and told her she'd be breaking hearts that night. Of course, she could never take his heart from Leia.

Those two fought as much as they got along, but somehow it worked. Everyone knew Han and Leia were crazy for each other.

Jyn heard Han whistle again and turned to see Leia walking down the sidewalk towards them in a black and white number that came just to the knees. She smirked to herself, knowing Han couldn't take his eyes of Leia in that dress. She saw Kay just behind Leia in a monochrome gray suit and shirt.

Kay paused a few feet away and regarded Jyn with a serious expression. "You have cleaned up nicely, Jyn Erso. There is high chance you shall, turn heads, as they say, tonight."

For Kay, that was quite a compliment. "Thank you Kay." They would probably argue over something later, but for now, Jyn was too nervous to have a smart comeback. "Where's Cassian?"

"Parking," Leia responded as she pulled back from kissing Han. Leia glanced at Jyn's dress and smirked. "Perfect."

Then Cassian was there, his eyes going wide just a fraction of a second before he retained his normal smile. 

"Jyn you look lovely," Cassian told her, offering her his arm as Kes lead Shara towards the door and Han did the same with Leia.

Jyn smiled, seeing the appreciation, and an unexpected heat in Cassian's eyes. "Thank you Cassian."

As the evening played out, Jyn saw Cassian looking at her more than once across the table, his gaze warm as the friends talked and enjoyed appetizers.

After her second Old Fashioned, Jyn found herself nodding in time with the latest song the DJ was playing. Something about the song seemed to encapsulate how she felt tonight.

And as she watched Cassian across the table, she realized just how much she liked him. She wasn't used to feeling like this, feeling like she was falling in love with someone. Usually the first moment she got that sort of flutter in her stomach, she pushed the other person away.

But she didn't want to push Cassian away. She wanted him closer, much closer.

She heard the clack of her heels on the floor as she got up and held a hand out to Cassian. She saw the look of surprise, and hope, in his eyes, as he took her hand, and she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

_"I'm not easily impressed. But I'm impressed. I don't usually wear this dress. But I'm in this dress. I'm not one for wasting time. But you don't feel like wasting time to me, baby."_

Cassian's hand had slipped from her shoulder to her hip and he was smiling at her. Jyn smiled back and leaned in a bit, closing some of the distance between them.

_"I'm not used to this feeling (yeah I'm losing sleep). Stabbing holes through the ceiling (yeah what you do to me). I could push you away but I want you to stay. I'm not used to this feeling. I think I could get used to this feeling."_

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress," Cassian whispered lightly in her ear.

Jyn turned to press her lips ever so lightly against his cheek. "Maybe I wore it for you."

_"I used to like to be alone. But don't leave me alone. Doing things I don't and I don't understand. How inhibitions turn to keys in the ignition. I'm driving fast and I'm not holding back. I'm not used to this feeling (yeah I'm losing sleep). Stabbing holes through the ceiling (yeah what you do to me). I could push you away but I want you to stay. I'm not used to this feeling. I think I could get used to this feeling._

"I'm glad then," Cassian responded, his voice a little hoarse as Jyn's body was pressed against the line of his this time as they danced. "You are rather unlike anyone else I know."

_"This is uncharted territory. A whole new chapter in the story. Is it falling, is it flying. Is it living, is it dying. Feels like I can barely dream without your face showing up."_

"I could say the same," Jyn replied. Her lips were moving closer to his now. "I don't think I've ever told you how much I like you, Cassian, have I?"

The relief, the adoration, and the emotions that played across his face were totally worth that declaration, Jyn thought.

"I like you too, Jyn. I think I love you," Cassian said, his voice soft, but she could still hear it over the music. Then he pressed his lips against her own and she held him a little tighter as she returned that first kiss.

_"I'm not used to this feeling (yeah I'm losing sleep). Stabbing holes through the ceiling (yeah what you do to me). I could push you away but I want you to stay. I'm not used to this feeling. I think I could get used to this feeling."_

"I think I could get used to this," Jyn whispered against Cassian's lips as the song came to an end.

Cassian laughed, his eyes glittering, and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jyn's dress, for those who are curious https://goo.gl/images/JtCZ8d


End file.
